Redemption of the Innocent
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Should the son pay for the parent's sins? Should he be punished and judged for that? It seems that it should. After being mistreated by his parents due to his quirkless condition and then judged by the society. Izuku Midoriya, will redeem himself for something he should never be judged for. he, will become a true hero. OOC Izuku/ Vigilante!Izuku
1. Prologue: From Bad to Worst

Prologue

 **Hello Everybody! Welcome to the prologue of my newest story 'Redemption of the Innocent'. You probably already read the summary but here are the more important points of the story:**

 **This is a Vigilante Izuku story.**

 **The main pairing will be Izuku x Mei.**

 **Izuku be OOC due to his past. Which is going to be in this chapter.**

 **There will be Dadzawa. Which I like to write about that.**

 **And I think that those are the most important points of this story. The reason I uploaded this, is because I got this idea in my head and it blocked my other ideas to continue the rest of my other stories. So, I hope that by doing this, everything will go to normal. And if you end liking this, this isn't a One-Shot so don't worry. And now that all is said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: From Bad to Worst**

"So, are you going to give him a quirk?" Inko Midoriya asked her husband, Hisashi Midoriya. Also known as All for One.

The man chuckled as he shook his head. "Not quite dear. I want to test something first."

Inko tilted her head confused "Huh? What thing exactly?"

All for One looked at her and smiled "As you know, quirk study is way too basic for the moment. And I wish to investigate more of it by using Izuku, as a test subject."

"And of what exactly these experiments will be?" Inko asked not feeling worried over her son safety. More like, curious on what her husband has to propose.

"It is rather simple. My theory is that if the body and mind is under great stress the body will start to evolve faster. That way, a quirk might show after all." All for One explained and Inko nodded hand on her chin.

"So; you want to torture him?"

"Torture is a strong word. I rather use... push his limits. I know, I know; it would be easier to just give him a strong quirk. But, I would like to avoid him becoming a Nomu like the other subjects. After all; he is our successor."

Inko remained in silence for some minutes, thinking the crazy idea the man she loved just offered. After a while she clapped her hands and smiled at him. "Okay. I trust you that all this will go fine."

All for One hugged her and got her face close to hers. "Believe me. After this, Izuku will change the world as we want him to do." After saying that, both villains shared a short laugh.

4-year-old Izuku just woke up from a bad feeling he had as he slept on his room. After some brief seconds he closed his eyes again falling asleep again.

This will be his last peaceful night for the years to come.

 ***1 Year Later***

"Don't cry Young Master. This time, it wasn't that bad." Kurogiri, a man that was covered in a purple mist with big yellow eyes and in a barman suit, said trying to make feel better the crying 5-year-old Izuku that was hugging his knees while Kurogiri rubbed his back.

"B-B-But why do they do this to me, Kurogiri-san?" Izuku sobbed and the man sighed. For more respect he haves for Sensei, he doesn't aprove the way his son is treated.

"They wish that you become strong. Now it hurts, but in the years to come it will be worth." Kurogiri said unsure of his own words. Will the Young Master make it? He had been beaten, frozen, burned, poisoned and a lot more things at such tender age.

"Y-You think so?" Izuku asked the mist man that nodded.

"I am positive. Now, why don't I read you a story before your mother calls you again?"

 ***Another Year***

"Izuku, we have a surprise for you~" Inko said with a smile as she dragged her son by the arm. Izuku, already knowing what his parent's 'surprises' are like, gulped.

"W-What is it?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to you today. Today, we're going to introduce you to an important part of your father and my line of work." Inko said as she opened a door leading inside a dark room. In there, there was one lonely person, tied to a chair and have a dark bag covering his head. A light was shining over him.

"You see honey, this man had caused a little bit of trouble for your father. So, we thought that this would be a good chance to teach you how to build strength every time you get rid of someone." She explained and Izuku paled a bit.

"G-Get rid of him? You don't mean k-k-kill him? Right?" Izuku asked his mother that giggled.

"Of course, I mean that silly. Now," She attracted a small gun to her and roughly placed it on Izuku's small hands. "Shoot."

Izuku tried to throw away the gun, but her mother's strength didn't allow him. He stopped resisting when he felt a hand grip his shoulder "Son; let me explain you something. When we have problems, the best way to solve them, is by getting rid of them. Permanently. This man," All for One gestured to the man that was struggling against the ropes, "IS a problem to one of my operations right now. So, be a good son and make this little favor for daddy."

"B-B-But I don't want to-" All for One tightened his grip around his shoulder.

"Unless, you want a punishment." He stated, almost whispering at his ear. Izuku eyes where widen with fear as he gripped the gun with all the strength he could muster. Pointing it to the head of the man, he closed his eyes as he muttered some words.

"I-I'm sorry mister..."

 ***BANG***  
That night, 6-year-old Izuku, took his first life.

That night, Kurogiri wasn't allowed to see him.

That night, he didn't sleep due to the nightmares intensifying.

 ***1 Year Later***

"So, 9 x 2= 18, 9 x 3= 27, 9 x 4= 36 an is 45. Questions?" Kurogiri asked Izuku that was writing all down in his little notebook. Kurogiri ended being the one responsible in Izuku's education, nutrition and care.

They were inside Izuku's small room. It only had a bed and a nightstand. Kurogir warped a chair and a desk every time they were in class.

Izuku nodded his head as he wrote everything down in the book. "I do. Thanks, Kurogiri-san!" Izuku said smiling to the man. The man smiled behind his mist and nodded his head.

"It wasn't a problem Young Master. I am only interested in your wellb-"

 ***SLAM***

"Oi, Kurogiri! Stop entertaining the brat and come help!" Shigaraki Tomura screamed as he slammed the door open. Izuku jumped of surprise and Kurogir raised a brow.

"Why? Shigaraki, I'm busy right now. If you want a sandwich make it yours-"  
"Heroes find the hideout and they are here!" Tomura screamed and ran again downstairs. Kurogir widen his eyes and took Izuku by the shoulders and looked at him at the eye.

"Young Master, stay hidden here. This will be over soon. I promise." Kurogiri promised and Izuku looked unsure.

"B-But Kurogiri-san..."

"Izuku, please." Kurogiri begged and Izuku nodded unsure. His only friend nodded and warped downstairs where the fight was. Izuku went to close the door of his room and cover himself with blankets.

The noises downstairs lasted 1 or 2 hours. But for Izuku it was a lot more. He froze when he heard footsteps going upstairs and flinched as he heard the doors being slammed open.

Finally, the door of his room was open wide to see a muscular hero, with red hair and a beard and mask made out of fire. The hero scanned the room with his eyes and then he spotted Izuku.

"Hey, I found a kid!" He screamed and more footsteps where heard.

"A kid? What is a kid doing here?" Another hero asked. This one is blonde and had his lower face covered but what seemed to be the waist of a jean pants.

"How Am I supposed to know?" The fire hero grumbled and the blonde one put a hand on his chin.

"He looks like the green-haired woman that was fighting alongside All for One. Doesn't he?"

"Hmph. Indeed. What do you suggest?"

"Maybe we should ask All Might what to do with him. Maybe he is her son. And if my memory doesn't fail, that woman called All for One 'love'. So, that might make this kid All for One kid." The blonde hero concluded.

The fire hero nodded "Well, All Might is at the hospital right now. But I think that the kid might be dangerous. I suggest to keep him under watch for the moment."

"Where exactly Endeavor?" The blonde hero asked.

"I don't care. Maybe at the correctional center. There the police can keep an eye on him if he tries something funny." Endeavor answered. The blonde hero sighed as he moved his fingers and Izuku felt something around him tie him up. He felt tears to his eyes as he saw that police officers got to him and grab him.

From there he was taken to the correctional center of Musutafu, where he would spend the following 6 months.

6 months until someone would finally come for him.

 **And done! This was the prologue of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. Next chapter will be focused on another character. Also, I know that Inko was way, way, WAY to OOC, but it is for the story. I for myself I am not a big fan of the All for One is Izuku's father theory but for this story it will work fine in my eyes. And the idea of Izuku' developing a quirk due to pain is based on the Deadpool movie part 1. And I don't know what else to say, so that's all! Please leave your Review that it motivates me and helps me know if the story is worth continuing, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Why is there a kid here?"

"I want to see him."

"Another case?"

"The file is blank!"

"I want to be his guardian."

"Go and be his hero."

Next Chapter: Being a Hero


	2. Chapter 1: Being a Hero

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. In this one, will be a short one sadly. I think. Sometimes when I write and say that the chapter will be short it might be long. Also, this is 6 months since the prologue. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Being a Hero**

Shouta Aizawa yawned as he was overlooking the city from a rooftop. It had passed some months since the defeat of All Might enemy. It wasn't made public for reasons he doesn't know, but it doesn't bother him neither.

He was told by Yamada, that heard that from Nemuri that heard that from UA's principal Nedzu. Approximated, another 100 villains where also caught during the raid.

And rumor says that there was a kid between them.

Also, he heard that from Yamada and he isn't sure from where that rumor came from.

Looking down to the street he spotted a thief pointing a knife to a woman. Adjusting his yellow goggles, he jumped down and went into action.

 ***Police Station***

Aizawa wasn't used to bring himself villains he arrested to the station himself. He usually just left them tied at a light post, stay hided to make sure the guy doesn't try anything stupid and finally leave once a police officer arrive and take the guy away.

He decided to go himself, seeing that no one came in half-hour.

The reason he doesn't like to deliver the villains himself, it is because there might be someone in the station that might ask him questions like who is he, how old is he, what his name, and etc. The point is that he doesn't like to call attention of the media to keep his life peaceful.

It was hard to go through the rooftops with a grown man tied on his shoulder but at the end he managed to arrive to the station safe and sound. He was greeted by an aparently new officer.

"Hey, are you a new hero? Haven't heard of you yet." The young officer greets Aizawa that didn't do anything. That's why he doesn't likes rookies.

He simply dropped the thief on the ground and turned away. "Keep this. And learn how to do your job." He was going to leave, when he listened the sounds of crying. It wasn't weird to hear that in a police station. Drunks, teenagers and people caught in the wrong place and in the wrong time, sometimes cry when they are sent here.

But this was the cry of a kid.

Kids aren't usually in the station for no motive. When they are little, they bring them here if they are lost. They cry? Yes. But this cry sounded more desperate and fearful.

Ignoring the officer that was trying to get the thief of the strange bandages he was tied, he walked into the station. He went right towards the sound of the crying and what he saw he wasn't sure what makes him feel.

Surprise, disappointment or anger.

Inside of the few personal cells that where in the station, a green-haired kid with freckles on his face, no older than 6 or 7 years, was sat on the floor, holding his knees while crying.

The young officer rushed behind Aizawa. "Mr: I don't know who you are, but you can't just come like this into the station. There are rules and-"

"Yoi, let him." Tsukauchi Naomasa, a police detective that was in the station told to the rookie that nodded and left back to his post. Naomasa turned to Aizawa "So, Eraserhead; in what can I help you?"

"Why is there a kid in here?" Aizawa asked sharply and Naomasa turned to the kid.

"Him?" Aizawa nodded "They bring him here from the correctional center. Some of the most troublesome kids tried to take advantage of him. Some hight ranking officers decided to put him in a cell, I quote, 'If he tries anything funny'." He explained and Aizawa frowned.

"How old is he?"

Naomasa scratched his chin "I think that... 7 if I'm not wrong."

"And what horrible crime did the kid comit to be locked in a police station?" Aizawa asked with sarcasm in his voice and Naomasa sighed.

"I don't know, Eraser- I truly don't. But some of the higher ups, treat him like the devil or something."

Aizawa nodded, frown still in place "Can I take his file with me?"

Naomasa shrugged "I guess. What harm can it create?" He asked as he disappeared in a multitude of workers. After some minutes, he reemerged with a maybe too thin folder. Naomasa handed it to Aizawa.

"Here it is. Izuku Midoriya folder." Naomasa said and Aizawa nodded as a thank you and goodbye. He then left and decided that for today, he will end his shift earlier.

He has some investigation to do.

 ***Hospital***

Yagi Toshinori was just waking up in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembers was fighting All for One, knocking him out and then a strong attack but not before his enemy attacked him with an unknown quirk making him feel pain. More than ever.

Trying to sit, he slowly did it. He looked around and he noticed he was in his true form. He touched where the attack of All for One connected and flinched at the contact.

"Don't touch that!" An old voice said and he recognized it as the one of Recovery Girl.

"Recovery Girl? What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Where is All for One?" Where the questions Yagi asked the elder hero.

"Don't worry Toshinori, it is over." Gran Torino, another old hero and the one that help Yagi control his powers.

Yagi nodded and felt himself smiling slightly "Finally. Nana-san can rest."

Gran Torino nodded "That's right. That monster and his family are all locked down."

This caught the hurt hero's attention "Family?"

Gran Torino gave a sharp nod "That's right. A wife and a kid. The wife threw knives and anything pointy and made out of metal that her quirk could handle. The kid, found him crying in his room."

"Crying? How old is he Sensei?" Yagi asked and Gran Torino shrugged.

"Young. I doubt the brat is older than 10." At that Yagi's eyes widened.

"What!? How could it be!? If he is that young, why is he under arrest too!?" Yagi demanded and Gran Torino glared at him.

"Maybe because he is that monster son. The same one that killed Nana. You remember that Yagi?" Gran Torino nodded and Recovery Girl smacked him over the head with his baston.

"Don't be like that. There isn't known too much about the kid. What I heard, is that they moved him to the main police station of Musutafu."

"The police station? Isn't that too extreme?" Yagi questioned and Gran Torino scoffed.

"Knowing who the father is. No. Maybe is even lacking security." He received another smack on the head.

While Recovery Girl was scolding her friend, Yagi was looking down at the bed sheets. He was having conflicted feelings about his most mortal enemy son.

In one side, he doesn't know if the kid is like the father. Maybe he is another evil master mind, with an even more evil quirk. Just planning a way on how to control the world and destroy One for All.

In the other hand, he might just be a normal kid. Nana told him stories of All for One and how the man is. Maybe he even treated his son like trash. Maybe the kid was nothing like thatl. And even if he was, he could still be saved.

Then he remembered what Nana-san told him once.

 _When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, 'I'm a-ok'. The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest._

Maybe he can save his heart...

"I want to see him." Yagi interrupted Gran Torino and Recovery Girl argument with those few words.

"What? Who?" Gran Torino asked.

"The kid. All for One's kid. I want to judge him myself."

Gran Torino frowned and was going to nag Yagi for speaking such nonsense but Recovery Girl beat him.

"I think you need to rest Yagi-san. You just woke up from a coma. We have exams to make too." She said, as she walked Gran Torino out of the room.

Once outside, Recovery Girl frowned at the retired hero. "What was that all about?"

"It's just... I don't understand why does he want to meet _his_ son. He should be happy they are all going to rot in prison!" Gran Torino exclaimed and Recovery Girl shook her head.

"Nana-san would be disappointed in you right now." She simply said as she walked back into the room, leaving a frowning Gran Torino at the hallway.

What would Nana think indeed.

 ***Aizawa's Apartment***

"SHOUTAAAAA! I brought food!" Yamada Hizashi irrupted into the small apartment in his civilian clothes. He heard that his friend didn't finish his shift last night and got worried that something bad happened to him.

When he entered he expected to his friend to tell him to be quieter or something like that. But nothing came. He just found Aizawa glaring at a folder.

"Leave it on the kitchen." Was all that Aizawa said as he didn't take his eyes off the thin folder.

Yamada nodded with a big grin as he left the food on the table that was inside the small kitchen. He then walked towards Aizawa to see what was the source of his anger.

"Another case?" Yamada asked as he leaned to see what was it about and saw why his friend was so mad. "Hey Shouta,"

"What?"

"It is blank buddy."

Somehow, Aizawa face darkened a lot more. "I know. It is fucking BLANK!" He screamed as he threw the folder to a wall.

Yamada raised his hands protectively, surprised by his friend's outburst. This was big. Shouta NEVER reacts like that. "Okay, calm down. I know it is frustrating to not have clues on a case, but I can help you if you want. I know that you aren't a big fan of people getting into your bus-"

"You know from who that file belongs too?" Aizawa growled and Yamada raised a brow.

"A super villain without witnesses?"

"A seven-year-old kid!" Aizawa exploded again and Yamada gaped.

"What?"

"They arrested a kid, with no criminal records whatsoever, and treat him like if he destroyed the damn world!" Aizawa was livid. How could the actual society do something like this? Why would someone ever do something like this?

"It-It doesn't make any sense! I know I told you about the kid, but it was a prank! The only reason that a kid would be taken and treated like that it would be because..."

"His parents are villains. And big ones." Aizawa concluded as he sat on the couch. Next to him, Yamada flopped down.

There was a tense silence in the room. Neither young heroes know what to do.

"We need to save him." Aizawa said and Yamada nodded.

"That's obvious. But how? He can't just break into the station and take him out by force."

"There must be another way." Aizawa said and then it hit him. "What if a hero takes him in?"

"That probably be accepted. I mean, if they have him under heavy watch it is because people are afraid of him being like all villain and stuff. But there is no hero that would risk his reputation. The only one would be one that doesn't even care about what people think about... him..." He turned to Aizawa "You are going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Aizawa stood up "Did you bring a car?"

Yamada grinned "Yeah! Let's go!"

 ***Police Station***

After having an argument with the people of the child services and a high up of the police force Aizawa finally got the papers needed to take Izuku. He wasn't planning on having him forever. Only until he founds a family that will really take care of him.

Because no matter how much Yamada would beg, he won't adopt him.

"Hey Shouta, I know you're not going to adopt him or anything, but; are you nervous?"

Aizawa stared with bored eyes to the station in front of them. "Yes."

Yamada chuckled as he patted his back. "Well, better go inside. The kid had already suffered long enough. And for more cliché that it might sounds; Go and be his hero. We know that the kid needs one."

Aizawa didn't answer. He just walked inside the police station to change a life and not knowing it, his own too.

 **And done!** **This was the first chapter of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, some few things:**

 **Gran Torino not caring about Izuku condition. He hates All for One for killing Nana, so part of that hate is directed towards Izuku.**

 **Aizawa outburst. Here, Aizawa is a kind of new to the hero world. He have's one-year top of experience. So, for more controlled he is, he could explode by something unfair like putting a kid into jail.**

 **And I think that's all. Thanks to everyone for reaching to this part. Remember to leave your Review that it motivates me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"W-Who are you?"

"You're staying here for a while."

"Who is this cutie?!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Goodbye kid."

Next Chapter: Temporal Home


	3. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	4. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	5. Chapter 2: Temporal Home

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. In this one, we are going to see some, or a lot of Dadzawa fluff in action. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: Temporal Home**

Aizawa was being escorted towards Izuku's cell, being followed by Yamada. He could hear Izuku's cries, so he ends up by going up ahead of the officer that was guiding him.

He walked until he was face-to-face to the cell door. Izuku stopped crying and looked at him. "W-Who are you?" He managed to stutter out.

"Name's Shouta Aizawa. I'm taking you out of here." Aizawa explained with his usual expression that unsurprisingly, scared the kid even more, backing up until his back hit the wall where he stared at the hero with fear.

Aizawa sighed. Why did Yamada convinced him to do this? He doesn't have the right face, looks, voice or personality to deal with children. Especially the type that have some sort of trauma.

And who can blame the kid? He is the son of two villains and they are blaming him for all that they had done. He had been locked up, bullied, intimidated in a short amount of time.

"Look kid," Aizawa started "I know that you don't trust me, or anyone right now, but, if you want to go to a better place than this," He pointed to the cell "You need to go with me. Ok?" He tired putting his best 'nice guy' expression.

This time, surprisingly, Izuku gave a shaky nod as he stood up and walked to the cell door. Aizawa motioned the door to be opened and the officer obliged. Aizawa offered his hand to Izuku for him to take it. He was hesitant at first, slowly approaching his hand slowly for then retreating it and holding it close to him.

Aizawa sighed 'This is going to be hard...'

 ***Aizawa Apartment***

They took a cab to Aizawa's floor. Yamada constantly tried to make Izuku feel better by telling jokes, singing or doing something stupid in Aizawa opinion.

But Izuku was warry. He looked around frenetically, like if something was going to jump at him from the roof or windows.

Or if they were going to attack him.

Once they arrived, Yamada had to leave due to a new job he took. He still hasn't told Aizawa what is it about, but he suspects that, knowing his friend, is something just as loud as him.

Aizawa guided Izuku to his floor and then he opened the door of his own apartment.

"This is my home. You'll be staying here for a while." Aizawa said to him and Izuku looked at him confused.

"B-But I thought you were going to take me?"

Aizawa shook his head "No kid. I am too busy and young to be a parent. You'll stay here with me until they found someone capable of taking care of you." Aizawa said as he entered, followed by Izuku. "Let me show you your room."

 ***Night Time***

Aizawa went to Izuku's room, and knocked the door "Hey kid, dinner's ready." He said but there was no answer. He got worried that something happened to him. He has been in his room since they arrived.

"I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door to Izuku room, where he could see the kid under the covers of his bed in what he could think, was a sited position.

Aizawa walked next to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Izuku noticed that and quickly got off the bed and hide behind the bed, only poking his eyes out.

Aizawa let out a sigh "What were you doing?"

"D-Drawing." Izuku said shakily and Aizawa noticed that on the bed, there was a notebook that he left on the room and next to it a pen. He took the notebook and saw that there was some sort of mist-man in a suit draw on it.

"Who is this?"

Izuku looked up at him "M-Mr. Kurogiri..." Izuku said wondering if it would be bad if this man knew about his friend "He-He was nice to me and-and he is my f-friend..."

Aizawa nodded as he handed the notebook at Izuku "That's good. I hope I could meet him one day."

Izuku quickly took the notebook and look at the picture. "Hey, dinner is getting cold, so let's go." Izuku nodded and followed the man out towards the kitchen.

On the table, there were two plates of ramen. "I only had instant ramen. I hope you don't mind it, tomorrow I'll buy more food." Aizawa said and Izuku looked at him.

"N-No! It is okay Mr. Aizawa. I-I like ramen." Izuku said and Aizawa nodded.

They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say. Aizawa not really used to being around kids and Izuku to scared to talk.

"How is it? The food I mean." Aizawa asked, trying to make small talk and Izuku jumped at the question.

"I-It is good. T-Thank you." Izuku said looking at his plate and playing with the noodles in the plate.

Aizawa nodded and looked at the living room and had an idea "Hey kid, do you like TV?"

Izuku looked at him and gave a small nod "Mr. Kurogiri let me watch the news..."

Aizawa nodded and looked at the clock that was on the wall. "Around this hour they put the late news. Want to watch them?"

Izuku looked at Aizawa and his eyes had some sort shine "Really?"

Aizawa nodded "Yes kid. Take your ramen, I hate wasting food." He said as he stood up, grabbed his plate and went to the couch. Izuku quickly followed.

They watched the news in silence, but Aizawa noted that Izuku was interested and even happy.

After some hours, Izuku was about to fall asleep, so Aizawa carried him towards his room and tucked him in his bed. He was going to leave and he heard Izuku mutter "Thank you Mr. Aizawa..."

Aizawa smiled slightly at his words "You're welcome kid."

 ***A Couple of Days Later***

"Mr. Aizawa..." Aizawa turned his head to Izuku and saw that he was holding his notebook.

"What is it?"

Izuku handed him the notebook and Aizawa saw that there was a drawing of what he could guess was him, with a big smile. A top of the page there was written in big letters 'THANK YOU'.

"What's this?" Aizawa asked looking from the corner of his eye to Izuku that fidgeted with his fingers.

"I-Is that you treated me well t-this days and-and you didn't ask anything in change, be-because of that I-I-"

"Kid, relax. I don't ask you anything in change because I want to do this. I care about you. No matter who your parents are, I already decided that you are going to have a better life. And I am going to make sure that it happens. Okay?"

Izuku felt tears welling up in his eyes "Mr. Aizawa..." Right then, Izuku did something Aizawa didn't expect.

Izuku hugged him.

It was an awkward hug. Aizawa wasn't used to the show of affection, so slowly he wrapped his arms around Izuku.

"C'mon kid, don't get like that. I thought that you already knew that I am not good with emotions."

 ***Some Months Later***

"And that's why, it would be the best idea for you to adopt The Little Listener!" Yamada declared after a 10-minute speech, trying to convince his friend to adopt Izuku. That way he can become the world best dad.

And he, the world most awesome uncle!

Aizawa looked at him with his deadpan expression "Are you done?"

Yamada nodded with a big grin on his face "Yeah! So, what's your answer?"

"No."

Yamada face fell "But why!?"

Aizawa shook his head "I'm too young to raise a kid."

"Then what have you done this couple of months?" Yamada questioned.

"I just made sure the kid stayed alive."

"Nop! You made sure that the Little Listener was happy. C'mon Shouta! Admit it! You care for him more that you let go!"

Aizawa sighed "Look; I care about him, but I doubt he will be okay living for the rest of his life with me. I am not the sociable kind of guy. He stands me because he isn't neither. He would be better with a real family."

Yamada released a frustrated sigh "He is happy with you Shouta. He just wants to be accepted. I saw it in his eyes. And you accepted him. Don't let that go away."

Aizawa looked at his friend "I... will consider it."

Yamada grinned "That's enough for me pal!"

Right then, someone knocked on the door. Aizawa sighed as he stood up nand went to see who was bothering him. He opened the door to see a blue skinned lady, in a formal suit with a notepad at hand.

"Hello, Shouta Aizawa I guess?" Aizawa nodded "Good. My name is Natsuki Maizono and I represent the child-protective services. We wanted to announce you that, we founded a good foster family for Izuku and we are taking him today."

Aizawa nodded hesistantly "I... see. Izuku! Come here." Loud footsteps where heared before Izuku appeared and hid behind Aizawa's leg.

"Mr. Aizawa; what's going on?"

Aizawa took a deep breath "Go for your stuff. They found some people that will take care of you."

Izuku visibly didn't like the sound of it "B-But you are taking care of me!"

"Don't make this harder kid."

"B-But I don't wanna go! I want to stay with Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku cried as he hugged Aizawa leg. Aizawa picked up Izuku and went to his room. Between the both of them they packed up his back pack and slowly walked to the entrance.

Natsuki said that she would take care from there and slightly dragged Izuku to the car, which was suspicious to Aizawa but didn't comment on it. "Goodbye Mr. Aizawa..." Izuku muttered loud enough for Aizawa to hear.

"Goodbye kid." He said as he closed the door with a heavy heart.

Surprisingly, Yamada didn't say anything during that exchange. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'? He is off and better now." Aizawa said back and Yamada scratched his chin.

"She seemed kind of forced. Don't you think?"

"Go to the point." Aizawa deadpanned feeling slightly annoyed by his friend pestering him.

"My point is-" Yamada started but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Aizawa picked up the phone. "Yes?"

" _Hello, we are calling to inform that we found a foster family for Izuku Midoriya. We would appreciate if you could come and drop him here during this week."_

"What do you mean? You just send someone to pick him up." Aizawa said and there was heard some mumbling noises in the back.

" _Ehm, we are sorry, but we didn't send anybody. Are you sure that-"_ Aizawa heard enough. He looked at Yamada that was looking at him confused.

"Is everything ok?"

"Get your gear. Izuku is in trouble." Was Aizawa answer as he put on his yellow goggles.

 **And done! This was chapter number 3 of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. Hope that you enjoyed. As I said before, this chapter was a try at some Dadzawa fluff. And I was slightly running out of creativity, so I hope that the chapter wasn't to forced. And now, next chapter will have Izuku in trouble and Dadzawa will come into the scene to save the day! And that's all! Leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Dad


	6. Chapter 3: Dad

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Redemption of the Innocent'. In this one, we will continue from last chapter when Izuku was kidnapped. You probably already know who was the one organizing the kidnapping, and you are probably right. And now that I said this little intro that I like so much, let's start the story! Also, I think that this chapter will be shorter.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

 **Chapter 3: Dad**

'Where is he...'

Was Aizawa line of thinking as he and Yamada were looking across the city for the missing kid. They had been looking for hours and yet... nothing.

"Goddammit."

"I called Nemuri. She is also in the search with some other pros." Yamada said "Don't worry, we will find him."

Aizawa nodded as they kept on looking. He is somewhere and he only knows one thing.

He is in danger.

 ***?***

"Where am I?" Izuku screamed and the woman snapped her tongue.

"Can you shut up? It will be over before you notice." She said as she took out a syringe and placed the needle in his arm and injected the substance inside him.

Izuku felt tears in his eyes and the woman smirked cruelly "And now some couple more and we will be done, Izu-chan."

Izuku felt like screaming as he felt the syringe got into his arm and the warm liquid shot into him. "Just a couple more and you'll be ready to go."

 ***With Aizawa and Yamada***

"Anything?" Aizawa asked and Nemuri shook her head.

"Nothing. Shota, maybe the villains already took him too-"

"I don't care! I can't let him be corrupted by villains. I need to save him..."

Nemuri was going to say something to calm him down, when she received a message. "What is it?" Yamada asked and Nemuri smirked.

"They found him."

"And All Might is going."

 ***Warehouse***

"And done!" The woman said with a smirk as she placed all that she needed in Izuku's body.

"W-What did you do to me?" Izuku asked and the woman giggled.

"I injected this nanomachines inside of you. You are still quirkless, but you are not weak anymore." She said as she took out a phone. "Yeah, Kurogiri? I need you to wrap us now and-"

The doors were blasted open for the surprise of the woman and her eyes widen seeing the massive figure in front of her.

" **DO NOT FRET! WHY!? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

The powerful hero intimidated the woman so much, she got on her knees and raised her hands as she surrenders. Other Pro-Heroes walked in as Izuku started to pass out.

The last picture he saw was Mr. Aizawa running towards him.

 ***Hospital***

"He looks so... peaceful." Yagi said as Recovery Girl nodded.

"He just passed due to the shock, but he has these machines inside his body, I can't get out."

"Are those harmful?"

The old hero shook her head. "I don't think so. They just seem to be reinforcing his body." She explained before glaring at Yagi. "And you! Why did you go there when I told you you weren't fully healed!?"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to meet him and when I heard that he was in trouble I-"

The door opened to let Aizawa come in surprising both heroes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Shota! You shouldn't be here yet!" Recovery Girl scolded him and Aizawa kept his usual expression.

"How is he?"

Recovery Girl sighed. That's why he came. "He is resting right now. But he is fine."

Aizawa nodded and Recovery Girl could see he wanted to stay. Easily she could tell him to go away, but if the kid was going to wake up, better be with a familiar face.

"Yagi, let's go. And Shota, if he wakes up or anything irregular happens, call me." Shota nodded as both heroes left the hospital room.

Aizawa sat on a neraby chair as he watched Izuku sleep. "Hey kid. How are you?" No answer. "Yamada is worried, you know? Nemuri told him to calm down before he comes here to see you." No answer yet. "I am worried too. You can't stay like this. You need to wake up." He felt tears coming to his eyes "This is my fault, I know, but please... wake up..."

Slowly, Izuku shifted his head to see Aizawa... "Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa eyes widen as he looked Izuku slowly sitting up. He went by his side. "You're awake..." He said as he hugged him. "I'm so happy..."

Izuku flinched at the initial touch before he hugged him back.

 ***Some Days Later***

" _Is it official!?"_

Aizawa smiled over the phone as Izuku was watching the news next to him. "Yeah, now he is Izuku Aizawa."

Yamada screamed over his side of the phone making Aizawa flinch. " _We need to celebrate then! I am going now and taking Nemuri with me!"_

"Whatever. Just bring food."

" _And gifts!"_

Aizawa didn't answer as he simply hung up the phone. He turned to Izuku that was looking at him with curious eyes. "Was that Mr. Yamada?"

Aizawa nodded "Yeah. He is coming over also, so get ready."

Izuku nodded as he rushed to his room. He stopped midway as he looked at Aizawa "Something wrong kid?"

"How do I call you now?" Izuku asked and Aizawa shrugged.

"However you want to call me."

Izuku nodded before grinning. "Okay, Dad!"

Aizawa was watching wide eyed to Izuku that left. He smiled to himself.

"Dad..."

"I like it."

 **And done! That was the comeback chapter for this story. I am sorry for not uploading earlier, I had this block for this story, but now it is gone. Also, because the length of this chapter, 900 words, I will write the next one sooner. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any uploads.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: New Justice


End file.
